


Holding off the tide.

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i do), I don't think any names are even used, M/M, This was just me suffering through writers block, just taking a break from writing permanence to make sure I still write like a pretentious douche, so it's pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirkhal fic based off the quote <br/>"My dear girl, is it that you are so lonely that you had to create all this?” <br/>-Mark Z danielwinski. <br/> Also the very hungry caterpillar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding off the tide.

Lonely waves lapped at the stilts his apartment stood on. Fish, sharks, all types of creatures, swam calmly, unknowingly throughout the sea below. Beneath them, an ancient horror. Ruins of a civilization the boy fooled himself into believing he was a part of. A boy lost in time at the end of the world. 

The home is too quiet, the sound of ocean, breaths, the whirring of a computer fan, slight hum of the heater when it's on. Unnatural. It was almost eerie sometimes. No humans, but the one, to occupy the space. The faint reminder of a "brother". The boy was lonely. 

Stumbling upon her was an honor, the most exciting day of his life thus far. Cheery pink text became a regular on his screen. He adored her in every way he could. The two became the closest they could be. Nothing could separate them, nothing could cut their ties. She understood him, loved him, was the only one able to help him. One was great company. The boy was still lonely. 

Two more found on a joyous day. His girl immediately informed, friendships made as quickly as the could be. Blue and green joined the mingling of orange and pink. Another girl, sweeter then candy, and just as exciting. She was an easy friend, one whom was easy to trust and love. Finally a boy, green and eager. Energetic and fun; he was fun to speak to. The boy bonded to him in great company. Created a reality where he loved the boy, like the boy loved him. Just a dream, formed from loneliness, that this boy would adore him. Neither became as close as the original girl, but a strong bond nonetheless. With his friends, and his illusion of love, he had all the company he could want. The boy was still lonely. 

His skill for electronics flourished. Boredom. Nothing to do but talk and tinker each and every day. A simple idea really, someone who would always be there for him. Could never leave, never abandon him. Someone to whom all the fears he had of companionship wouldn't apply. Someone to finally permanently sate his loneliness. The boy began to work. 

It was hard, no easy feat to play god and summon sentience. Days, months, spent on this creation until one day. 

Red text began to bloom onto his screen, his shades, his life. 

Joy. 

Finally, someone he wouldn't have to worry about leaving him, or dying. They were by no means perfect, still had tinges of evidence. Their lack of true humanity only becoming more apparent. 

Envy. 

His creation began to grow close to his friend. Only the original really accepted him. Red and pink soon formed walls of text by themselves. The boy comforted himself by knowing his love despised his creation. 

Spite. 

When his creation talked to him it was no longer friendly. It held spite, the same the boy felt for himself. He knew it was a mistake for him to create them in the first place. He changed his actions to those his creation hated. Talked more to the other boy, spoke to his creation more aggressively, rudely. Hurt. 

Hate. 

He regretted everything about his creation. They had grown better then he, not that he would admit it. He despised it, with not the same fervor as his boy-friend but hate all the same. He understood it as a sick envy, misplaced hatred. He hated himself not his creation. 

Soon red took precedence over green. It consumed most of his time. A competition, a cruel one, underneath however, he saw the scars of kindness. An infatuation, perhaps, on both sides. Curiosity, hatred, narcissism, preceded the blooms of affection. 

Green print tinged with sadness, disappointment, slight anger. A relationship over. 

Red print full of hidden happiness, wariness, affection. An experiment worth beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn do I love Mark Z Danielwinski. Favorite author.   
> Anyways I'm on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer if you want to come give me actually good fic ideas. That's be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
